


Our secret

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hd_and_sons](http://hd-and-sons.livejournal.com/) for their "Back to Hogwarts Challenge Week #4" challenge

Draco stood by the window in the small rented room. The Hog's Head was filthier than the dungeon in Malfoy Manor, but as long as the sheets were clean, he didn’t really care. Not anymore.

He was obsessed, or addicted, to their secret meetings. All Draco wanted was to run his fingers across his abs, to lick a trail down his chest until he reached his pulsing cock, and to fuck him senseless. Draco’s body shook from excitement when he thought about what would happen soon.

Relax, he told himself. They weren’t doing anything wrong, not really. Others might say otherwise, but they both wanted this, and he was of age.

Shaking his head, Draco tried to drown the guilt with a glass of firewhiskey. The alcohol burned its way down his throat, spreading warmth through his body until his nerves were once again calm.

The nerves didn’t stay calm for long. The careful knock on the door did more than inform him he had a guest, it sent vibrations through his body that settled in his crotch. Shakily, he walked over to the door and opened it, allowing the young boy to enter.

“Did anyone see you?” Draco asked nervously.

James only smiled, which did nothing to calm Draco’s nerves. “Stop being all paranoid, I don’t see why we must sneak around like we’re doing something bad.”

“You know well enough why. If anyone discovered I’m having sex with my client’s son, while I’m still married, then I’ll be ruined.” Draco started to feel the stress from living a double life, and he didn’t know how long he could keep it up.

Closing the space between them, James placed his hand around Draco’s neck and stared into his eyes. “The only bad thing about our situation is that you’re still legally married, and that you don’t want to hurt your wife, even if you’re not even living in the same house together.”

Draco stared into James’ eyes, knowing he was right. Ignoring his depressing reality, Draco took James’ hand and pulled him over to the bed.


End file.
